Bellflower
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: He first meets her in a flower garden, and can’t get her out of his mind. However, the second time he meets Kino Makoto, she’s jumping in front of him, “saving” him from a demon. KuramaMakoto, SM/YYH crossover, oneshot


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho!_

_**Summary: He first meets her in a flower garden, and can't get her out of his mind. However, the second time he meets Kino Makoto, she's jumping in front of him, "saving" him from a demon. KuramaMakoto, SM/YYH crossover, oneshot**_

_Well, I thought I'd try my hand at a crossover! Should be interesting. Funny how Sailor Moon was what got me into anime and yet I haven't even written a story for the wonderful characters. I guess it's lack of love interests - and I'm not too keen on yuri. But, of course, there's a crossover category! So, I decided to take a shot at combining two of my very favorite anime together. _

_I hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

**Bellflower**

* * *

It started when he opened the door to the local flower shop one steaming hot day in July.

Kurama wasn't the type to complain as his impossibly deep emerald eyes searched the small shop, but shouldn't there be someone _attending _the place? He blinked before giving a light shrug and walking forward, large orbs scanning the place, searching through all of the flowers. Sunflowers, roses, orchids - basically ever plant you could imagine was in the small store. The red haired kitsune was suddenly lost in the fragrances of the different fauna. It was a pleasant feeling.

After looking over all the plants in the front room, he saw a door that led out into the greenhouse portion of the shop. He walked forward, curious as to what was out there, and stepped through the threshold.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight that was presented before him.

A woman was sitting among a batch of bellflowers, those that had been planted in the ground, barefoot, and smiling to herself as she looked at the plants. She was tall, he could tell that even though she was seated. Her legs were long, seeming to go on forever. A simple white sundress adorned her slender frame, hanging loosely off of her. One of the straps had fallen from a pale shoulder and hung limply on the toned muscle of her arm. The light coming in from the opened door at the other end of the greenhouse cast a pretty light on her features, giving her dark brown hair an auburn tint, and making her forest green eyes glint.

The girl obviously hadn't noticed him. She was too absorbed in the plants around her, smiling and humming lightly to herself as she lightly brushed their petals with her long fingers. Kurama found himself smiling along with the mysterious girl.

His eyes gazed at her, and he suddenly felt it. He had been too distracted to notice before, but the amount of spiritual energy swirling around this girl was off the charts. It was almost like…electricity. Bolts of lightning radiating off of her. It was so strong, and so vivid a feeling that Kurama could've sworn he felt his hair stand up with the static of it all.

A breeze suddenly blew in from the open door, ruffling the strands of hair that were loose from her ponytail around her pretty features. Without notice, she stiffened, as if sensing something for the first time, and her head immediately darted to attention. Her frantic eyes landed on Kurama and her eyes were scared. The energy she emitted crackled in a threatening manner.

_Scared? Why is she scared? _Kurama thought, red brows knitting together in confusion.

"Hello," He ventured, his voice smooth like silk, as if to calm her, "I was just looking for some flowers."

Her eyes were on guard as she stood up - even her posture was cautious, he noticed - and walked over to him. "Yeah, that's what people come to flower shops for in the first place." She said, her voice on edge. It was a striking contrast from her former peacefulness. Again, the lightning cracked.

"Are you alright, Miss?" The kitsune said in a voice as unthreatening as possible.

Her eyes were alert, bright and wide, but at the sound of his voice, she calmed visibly, posture relaxing in an instant, "Sorry," She apologized sheepishly, and her spiritual energy calmed, "I've just…been on edge lately."

"Understandable." Kurama said, sympathizing. If anyone knew anything about being on edge, it was Kurama.

"So…what were you looking for?" The girl said, giving him a grin that took his breath away.

"Flowers…for my mother." He said truthfully. His mother had been sick lately and he wanted to get her something to brighten up the house.

"Aw, mama's boy," She said, and it wasn't a mockery of his request, but it seemed she was admiring his dedication to his mother, "Let's see…what were you thinking about getting her?"

"I wasn't sure, but now I'm thinking about a few bellflowers."

He was surprised he had said that. He had originally been thinking about getting her a group of sunflowers, but now his mind was set on the group of delicate, bell-shaped flowers that the young woman had been sitting with. Maybe he'd get both.

"Ah, really," The girl said, smiling, "My favorite. Well, besides roses, that is." She jerked a thumb to her earrings. They were pink roses, and very intricate and beautifully done for a piece of jewelry.

He smiled, "Mine too, believe it or not."

A skeptical look crossed her jewel like eyes, and she said, "Really, now?"

He knew he would probably get flack for this, but he discretely reached into his mane of scarlet hair and pulled out a rose. Kurama was pretty certain after observing her that she knew about spiritual gifts and whatnot anyway, she he assumed it wouldn't hurt. And even if she didn't, she would just assume he was…well, a magician.

Either that or a freak with flowers in his hair.

Her eyes widened as he presented her with the flower with the crimson petals. She reached out, stroking each soft petal gingerly with her fingertips. "Well, that was unexpected." She giggled, and took the rose from his pale hands.

She walked over to the bellflowers - Kurama idly noticed the way the dress clung to her curves in all the right places - and bent over, picking up a crate with several already potted in small, plastic bins of soil. "How many?" She asked idly, over her shoulder.

"Four would be fine," Kurama replied, smiling gently, though he knew she couldn't see him, "and could you add in four sunflowers too? Make a bouquet?"

The girl turned around, her lustrous hair swirling in front of her face, "Sure! No problem."

He watched her work. Delicately, she picked some bellflowers and sunflowers and put them together, intermixing the two very different colored plants, and tied the ends with a twist tie. She wrapped some decorative paper around the bouquet and handed them to him as she walked behind the register and mashed some buttons.

"That'll be ten dollars and fifty cents," She grinned at him, and he felt a somewhat _happy _surge of electricity shoot throughout the room, caressing him. It took the breath from him at its strength, as well as the feeling it gave him.

Kurama reached in his pocked and fished out the cash. He handed it to the woman and their hands touched, and he felt the same electric shock jolt through them, this time it was closer, and more concentrated, and he had a hard time breathing again. The girl seemed to feel it too, for she took the money abruptly and turned to the register. "Thank you, I hope you - "

"What is your name?" Kurama asked out of the blue, piercing emerald eyes studying her curiously.

The girl turned, laughing, "Makoto. Kino Makoto."

"Kurama." He smiled, holding out his hand, just to see…

Their hands touched at it was the exact same feeling except even more intense, probably due to the fact that they lingered in touching each other, and it wasn't a passing thing, like when she took the money from him.

"Nice…" The stunning girl named Makoto seemed to be out of breath, "…to meet you, Kurama."

"Same here, Makoto." He liked the way her name rolled off of his tongue.

A blush streaked her cheeks, and he had to suppress a grin at it, "Will you be coming back? I mean…for other flowers?"

Kurama chuckled, "Well, of course." He said slyly, "Why would I miss something like this?"

As he said that, his eyes never broke from hers, and the intensity of his gaze made her blush even redder. It was a lovely color on her cheeks.

He turned, his long hair floating behind him, and he could feel the nervous tension clouding in the room, so much that it was almost suffocating.

Oh, yes, he would be back.

He passed a rather pretty blonde girl with her hair tumbling out of a red ribbon in the back. She looked at him appreciatively, nodded a "hello," and rushed to Makoto as Kurama walked out the door. Even in that brief moment, he could feel a surging amount of something that could only be described as _love _radiating from the blonde. It was the same type of energy Makoto emitted, except a different element. _Strange… _Kurama thought as he kept walking.

"Oh my GOSH, Mako-chan, who is _that_?"

"Minako-chan, calm down," Makoto said, but even without looking back at her, Kurama could sense she was flustered, "His name was Kurama…he wanted flowers for his mother."

"Ohh, he was so _cute_!" The girl named Minako cooed, "Tell me you made a move!"

"I definitely _wanted _to." Makoto stated, looking longingly at Kurama, who sensed this and turned, his eyes connecting with hers. They held each others gaze for a while before Kurama closed the door behind him.

Definitely, he would be back.

* * *

The flowers went over well with his ailing mother. It made him smile that she was so happy, and her spirits could be so lifted, by something as simple and beautiful as the bouquet of flowers he had gotten just yesterday.

Kurama now made his way back to the flower shop, hopefully to see the tall, strikingly beautiful brunette.

Ever since he laid eyes on her, he couldn't get her out of his mind. The long, wavy locks of auburn hair, tied back in a high ponytail, her statuesque figure, legs that went on forever, and those _eyes _- large and breathtaking and absolutely the clearest color of green he had seen on a woman. Not to mention the strange power she seemed to have, whether she was aware of it or not. That uncanny ability to toss out lightning either at will or by accident. He could still feel the electric current on his skin, though he had only seen her yesterday.

As he turned the corner to the shop, he sighed, his mind on other things, and ran a hand through his crimson colored locks.

Maybe he could credit his total lack of attention for what happened next.

It happened in a blur, a flash of claws and thick purple hair, and Kurama was thrown to the ground, bleeding from a wound deep in his side. His eyes narrowed as he clamped a hand over his side. How could he have been so foolish as to let a demon get the slip on him? He growled, feeling Youko stir within him.

He rose to his feet and was about to take his trademark rose from his hair and form his rose whip, he summoned all of his energy and called upon the rose whip, making it shoot forward and wrap around the monster. It appeared he had everything under control, when he heard a very familiar voice, rough and tomboyish, yet caring all at the same time. Rage could be deciphered from her tone. "Kurama!"

He moved his head to get a better look. "Makoto?"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Kurama turned just in time to see Makoto standing just a few feet behind him, holding up some kind of item in the air, and shouting that command. There was no one on the street, thank goodness. This area of town wasn't populated hardly at all this time of the day. His eyes widened as a stream of lightning bolts shot from the tip of the pen-like device and lifted her in the air, covering wrapping around her and caressing her gently, almost the opposite from what he thought lightning would do. Makoto flexed and moved in the air, long limbs gracefully twirling in the air. It was a beautiful spectacle, and even the demon was captivated by her transformation, unmoving with curiosity and skepticism.

The lightning finally dissipated and Makoto landed on the ground solidly, the shoes she usually wore - a pair of white ballet flats - were morphed now into a pair of forest green lace up boots. Kurama looked at her in shock and awe, as well as confusion.

Her complete outfit now consisted of a dark green sailor fuku and collar, the former of which showed off her impeccable legs. Pink bows adorned her chest and the small of her back. Clear sleeves shot over her shoulders, and a golden tiara-type piece of jewelry was fastened to her forehead, a green jewel in the middle. The rose earrings she pointed out just yesterday were glittering now.

"Alright, dude," Makoto said casually, flexing her arms, which were covered with long white gloves that reached her elbows, where they ended in rims of green, "Time to bye-bye."

Kurama almost laughed. That seemed so _her_.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The energy that sprouted from her as she twirled around was in the form of bright green orbs, and Kurama felt both the presence of the element of electricity and that of wood. It was a strong contrast, and so powerful that the redhead felt his skin prickle. The orbs shot into the monster, destroying him after only a few seconds.

The rose whip in his hands was still visible as Makoto walked forward to meet him, grinning brightly as she looked at him.

"I knew there wasn't anything normal about you." She said simply, the energy around her swirling with happiness now as she looked at the pile of ash that had used to be a demon.

"Really now?" Kurama hadn't met her eyes, he was staring at the dust pile curiously.

Makoto reached out and touched his hand, the one that held the rose whip, "So this is what you do with those roses, ne?"

Kurama chuckled and finally turned to look at her. She was gazing at his strong hands, the fingers that were wrapped tightly around the thorny vine that was his whip, "And I guess this is what you do in your spare time."

"Pretty much." She looked at him and their eyes met.

The tension between them was palpable, and she licked her lips slightly before looking down. The sight of it made Kurama's heart ache.

"I'm glad I was here…I mean, I know you can take care of yourself…obviously I felt your energy yesterday, and I know you felt mine, but…" Makoto stopped for a second, and then continued, "…I'm glad I could help you."

"I'm glad you came here, too," Kurama said, stroking a stray piece of hair from her face, the skin where he touched turned red beneath his fingertips.

It was silent for a while until Makoto said, "Want to get something to eat?" But then her eyes widened, "Oh, your side!"

Kurama looked down and saw the blood running down his body, "It's alright. He didn't get me as bad as I thought he did. Just a few scratches."

"Okay…I got some bandages in the shop. Come on."

Kurama grasped her wrist as she started to walk away. She looked at him with wide eyes, and he smiled, his full lips looking absolutely irresistible. Makoto had to control the urge she felt to kiss him.

Instead of Makoto kissing him, Kurama bent down slightly, and pressed his lips to the crown of her forehead, "Thank you, Makoto."

She immediately flushed brilliant tomato red.

"N-No problem." She replied shakily.

With that, she twined her fingers around Kurama's and walked him into the shop, her heart going one hundred miles an hour.

He complied, and he felt an undeniable connection to this girl. This girl he had only known for two days. He wondered how that could be, but then decided it didn't matter, since it was a feeling that he was happy to have. A feeling that he didn't want to give up. A _person _he didn't want to give up.

She led him into the shop, and sat him down on the counter before turning the sign to "closed" so that no one would decide to venture in there. She also pulled the blinds shut, so no one passing by could see anything.

Makoto walked to the back of the room, and Kurama could hear the crackling of lightning bolts as the extreme amount of power dissipated and turned into the normal feeling of electricity that he sensed yesterday around her.

The brunette girl entered the room, dressed in normal clothes - a simple pair of blue jeans and a pink tank top - and had bandages in her hands. "Alright, strip."

Kurama felt his cheeks turn pink as he complied. He wasn't used to a girl being so straightforward. All the girls who were all over him at school usually were shallow, gossipy girls that only cared about his looks. He pulled the shirt over his head, and Makoto gasped at the large scratches that adorned his abdomen. She wiped the blood from the cuts before spraying them with an antiseptic.

He winced slightly at the stinging feel of the spray, and he looked down at Makoto, her eyes looking intently at the cuts, as if willing them to heal already. She sprayed just a bit more of the antiseptic and then her eyes glanced up at him, "Alright, I'm gonna have to wrap you tight, so the bleeding will be controlled."

"Alright."

Makoto's fingers were gentle as she wrapped the gauze and bandages around his body. It seemed she was taking the extra time to graze his strong, muscular chest. The pectorals, the abdominal muscles, his shoulders. Her eyes greedily took it all in, and her heart gave a leap in her chest when she finished.

"You're very good at that."

"My friend taught me." Makoto said, flushing slightly, "She's in med school."

"And you?"

"First year in college."

"Ah, I'm a second year." Kurama replied as he moved for his shirt, which was coated with blood and shredded down the side. "Well…I guess that eliminates us going out to eat."

Makoto shrugged, "That's alright. I wasn't really hungry anyway, I just wanted to spend some time with you - " She abruptly cut herself off, looking down in embarrassment.

Kurama reached over and tilted her chin upwards, "I wanted to spend some time with you too."

A smile spread over her face, her eyes squinting with the intensity of her emotion. Plump lips curved upward and Kurama felt an urge to reach over and capture them with his own.

Which he did.

It was a short kiss, but filled with all the emotion he had and fueled by him wanting to see her, by him wanting to be with her, despite the fact that he had only known her for a short amount of time. Despite the fact that he hardly knew her. But he did know that they had an undeniable connection. He knew it, and she knew it too.

His lips worked against hers softly, gently, and she returned it with all the excitement of a girl getting her first kiss. Her hands made their way into his hair and twined around the scarlet strands while his large hand touched the back of her neck and pulled her closer.

After a while, they parted, out of breath, and shocked at how that had happened.

Makoto giggled like a high school girl and took out a pen from her pocket. She grasped his hand and scribbled some numbers on it, "My number. You better call me or I'll zap you." She joked.

"Oh, in that case…" Kurama trailed off, his shock turning into a grin as he read over the number on the palm of his hand.

Makoto laughed along with him.

"So…until next time?" She questioned in a hopeful tone.

"Until tomorrow." He confirmed.

Makoto blushed the color of the red haired man's hair.

Kurama turned on his heel after giving her a tight hug, and he felt the surge of electricity pulse through his body in time with the beat of her heart. He then turned on a heel and opened the door. He paused for a second, reached into the mane of his hair and pulled out a rose, tossing it to her with exact precision. She caught it expertly, and grinned at him brightly.

"See you." Kurama said softly.

She nodded and said, "Of course."

Then, Kurama opened the door and walked into the night, thinking about the flower loving maiden and how she had changed his life in the span of two days.

He thought of her, and felt _complete_.

* * *

_**End.**_

_Well, this was longer than I thought it was going to be! I hope you liked it! This was just for fun and I really had fun writing it. I think Mako-chan and Kurama-kun make such a great couple. I think they'd hit it off together if they could meet in the anime/manga. Lol. This is actually my 30th__ fic! It's a landmark! Haha. It's quite remarkable!_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed what you read! And I really hope you enjoyed it enough to give me some feedback! It's the lifeblood of a writer. Haha._

_Thanks again! Much love to y'all!_


End file.
